Spiffy 2
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: Still scarred by the events following Roxy's injection, she and Flora try to heal the wounds of the past and start afresh. Though, a scorned lover might have a thing or two to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you have not read my story Spiffy then you will not understand what is happening in this story. I highly recommend that you read the first before continuing. If you've already read Spiffy then welcome to the sequel.**

**A/N 2: I would love to thank Ruby Casablanca for all the help that she has given me with this story. If you have not read any of her stories I would highly recommend them.**

**Chapter 1**

They were home. After what felt like a journey through hell and back again, they were finally back where they belonged. They were far away from Earth, the one place most of them would never want to return to, especially not after all that had just happened. No, now was the time to move on.

So, with solemn hearts and minds the Winx Club walked down the familiar streets of Magix. They were so relieved to be back where they belonged, not that it would help them any. They knew it was going to take a long time for things to be right between them again.

Stella refused to walk on the same side of the street as Roxy, choosing to go against traffic and assist Brandon, who was now on crutches. She still had not forgiven the girl for what she had done to her boyfriend, and Roxy really couldn't blame her. Every time that she even tried to look at the Sun fairy's face, she shied away, blushing in shame.

Musa also refused to make eye-contact with the girl. Roxy knew that Musa still harbored a huge resentment over her, the fact that she killed her best friend weighed heavily on her heart. It was not a light burden, especially now that she carried Galatea's heart inside her chest, beating with a life that wasn't hers. It was like every second she breathed, she stabbed daggers into Musa's heart. So she kept away from her.

Bloom was just not talking period. After learning that Mitzi had lied to her and that Sky wasn't the father of her baby after wishing eternal life in hell for him on Pyros caused her to crack. She had dammed the man she loved, judged and cursed him without thinking, and now she lost him forever due to her blind hate. And love was supposed to see all. What a lie that all was! By cursing his soul she dammed her own, and she wore her sentence with shame.

Roxy had caused all of this, and she knew it. She felt horrible for ruining everyone's lives, including her own. How could she face her mother and father now? They would never welcome her home as a daughter as long as she was with Flora. She had nowhere to turn. She was an orphan on the streets, and she walked with her head hung low.

Because of her they all hated Earth now. They would never want to return to a place of so much hurt and paint, and all because she got drugged.

They turned each corner with heavy steps, no words spoken, no sounds uttered. Everyone was silent. Even Tecna's gadgets were quiet for once. Roxy wasn't used to all the quiet, and when they reached the building she didn't even know they were headed towards, no one complained. They all walked through the double glass doors and into the lobby as one mass, save for Stella who insisted on taking a separate elevator to her apartment. It was a silent twelve floors up and a silent walk down the hall, and Roxy thought if someone didn't speak soon, she would burst of anxiety.

"I know that your father will come to his senses," Flora whispered to her, trying to cheer someone up.

The girls crowded outside their own apartments. They had each decided to rent across from each other so they could remain friends, so that nothing would change once they left Alfea. Now, Flora wasn't sure that was for the best.

"Good night girls!" Flora called out to all of them. All she got was a door slam from Bloom and a small wave from Tecna. The others ignored her completely. She expected this. They weren't so keen on Flora now that she and Roxy were together. They still weren't sure if they could forgive Roxy for all that she'd done even though they wanted to move past the Spiffy incident. It was all just happening too fast to count, so the girls had shoved it aside for another day.

Sighing, Flora reached into her coat pocket to take out a shiny bronze key, jamming it into the slot and twisting it soundly. The door popped open, and she stepped aside to let her friend through.

"But until things get settled, welcome home."

"It certainly doesn't feel like home," Roxy sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as Flora did the same and held her hand, her thumb rubbing small circles over her pale skin.

"Give them time but they will understand… they've been through a lot and so have you."

"I-I didn't mean to d-do the things that I did."

"And I know that," Flora whispered. "But I'm afraid that, that it will take them a little longer to understand."

"But what do I have to do? What do I have to do to at least be able to talk to them again?"

Flora opened her mouth to speak but she truly wasn't sure. She closed her lips together once more. "I'm not sure," she admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"Flora?" Roxy asked, wiping away tears. The Nature fairy had risen, grabbing her phone, thumbs flying at a million miles a minute.

"Come on sweetie, get up. Time to get you dressed."

"I don't-"

"Just trust me. I'll make this right, I promise."

And with that, Roxy let herself be pulled into Flora's giant closet with no idea as to why she was being made up.

* * *

A few hours later, Roxy and Flora were on the town, walking amongst the rush of people struggling to get to their destination. Flora had been leading the way, Roxy meekly following behind, both dressed in high fashion. Roxy had no idea where they were going, but by the looks of it, she had assumed it was important.

The two girls finally ended up at a cute little café near the inner city district, the sound of heavy beats emanating from out of the club across the street. The entire place was streamlined and posh, completely out of their league. But that wasn't what shocked Roxy though. It was the group of five girls all dressed for a party who were crowded around a wrought-iron table at the café, politely but silently drinking coffee, seeing the Winx Club so close to her made Roxy stop short. But it didn't stop Flora. She sauntered over to the group of girls who barely even recognized her presence. Flora signaled for Roxy to come, and she unwilling followed, taking in a deep breath for courage. Each step she took was shaky, and as she reached their table, she was met with icy glares.

"Flora, you didn't tell us that she was coming," Stella snapped, refusing to look at Roxy as she sipped delicately from her coffee.

"You told me we were going to get dinner and then you'd help me with my new plant study," Tecna said monotonously, cursing herself not to have seen further motives in her friend's bleeding heart.

"Yeah, what is this?" Musa asked accusingly, leaning forward in her chair to face both of them. "I thought we were going clubbing. Alone."

There was a silent agreement between the girls, and all eyes were on Flora for answers. For a moment, it seemed as if she was more in the wrong in the girls' eyes then Roxy was.

"Come on you guys! Roxy didn't mean to do anything wrong; she's apologized more then once to all of you. Can we at least try to put this in the past?"

Flora was pleading, but with no response. Most of the girls wouldn't look at them, sitting in utter apathy, but the reactions she did get were heartbreaking. If anything, her words were only fueling the girl's fires, and Roxy swore that if looks could kill, then she'd already be dead.

"She didn't do _**anything wrong**_?" Stella hissed, her voice trembling with anger. "She _hospitalized _my boyfriend, who was only trying to help her; she sent us on a death chase for a cure and got Sky killed, and she did nothing wrong?!"

"Stella, you know that was because of the drug! The Spiffy-"

"No one give a shit about the Spiffy!" Stella shrieked. "If she had just stayed in her bed and not gone suicidal then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Are you saying that I wanted to be shot up with a drug that hurt all my friends? That ripped me away from everything I loved?" Roxy interjected, severely hurt by Stella's accusations. Stella sent her a frigid glare, driving her words home. Obviously she believed just that. "Okay, well, if that's what you believe then fine. I'll just leave you alone."

"Good," Stella shot back, her eyes fierce and angry, tears pricking at the corners.

"Roxy no! Stay!" Flora grabbed Roxy's wrist as she turned to leave, her eyes pleading for her to stay.

"I can't Flora. I know not to stay where I'm not wanted."

She patted the Nature fairy's hand reassuringly before leaving the café, crossing over to the club across the street. She turned that corner too, and soon was gone from sight. Flora was mad. If she was meaner, she would've slapped Stella right then and there, but instead, she was stuck being hurt.

"That was cold Stella, even for you. She was only trying to apologize!"

"Like I give a damn. She'll have my forgiveness when she rots in hell for what she's done to Brandon."

Flora was taken aback by her friend's calloused words. She was more shocked by her sincerity in them then the actual words themselves.

"I agree with Stella," Bloom muttered quietly from her cup of tea, the steam fogging in her face.

Flora looked at the table of downcast faces and was aghast. "Is this what all of you think? Do you all really believe that?" The silence was all she needed to confirm it.

"Flora, you're happy, and we're happy for you, but that doesn't change anything," Musa stated plainly, rising to meet the bewildered fairy. "She doesn't get a clean slate just because you're screwing her now."

"Come on, let's go," Stella said, getting up from the café, paying the bill as it came. The others had gathered their belongings and had begun moving across the street as well, Layla's head disappearing from sight already. They were just going to leave Flora, just like that, like nothing had happened.

"Sorry Flo," Tecna said as she passed her by, "But it's just what it is."

* * *

Inside the club, the beat was pumping. The entire place was dark and smoky, Technicolor strobe lights pulsing through the glass dance floor. The girls took no time getting used to the vibe, dancing like they were freshmen again, as if everyone was watching them. Drinks in hand, they had no problem forgetting Flora and Roxy, that is everyone except Bloom. She could find no pleasure in anything anymore and took it as a penance to wallow in the pain of others. It was what she felt like she deserved for her scorn of Sky. She knew that Stella had been, in no shorter terms, a bitch to Flora and Roxy, and eve though Bloom agreed with her, it wasn't right. She also knew that Roxy wasn't herself and it was wrong to judge her on those actions that weren't her own.

So, on the couch, Bloom watched her friends dance and enjoy themselves as she pondered how she could apologize for Stella's rash behavior. However, her thinking was cut short as her friends, now sweaty and smelling a bit of alcohol, came to flock around her sofa, urging her to dance.

"Come on Bloom! The beats are fantastic!" Musa raved, her chest heaving and out of breath.

"Yeah! Enjoy yourself for once!" Layla encouraged, pushing Bloom's shoulder jokingly.

"Guys, I can't…" Bloom sighed, shoving them away from her gently.

"Oh, please?" Musa begged, pouting out her lips.

"Don't let Flora and Roxy get you down! We're better off without them anyway," Stella chimed, picking at her nails.

"Stella, you really were a bitch to Roxy earlier. I think you should apologize," Bloom said, turning her attention on her blonde friend. This didn't sit too well with Stella, who narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Like hell I will! She deserved every word for what she did to Brandon!"

"That's a lie and you know it! Brandon's battles aren't yours to fight, and I don't see him attacking Roxy. And do you know why? Because he knows it wasn't her fault!" Bloom came back, her logic throwing Stella off.

"So what? You're defending her now? The girl who sent your boyfriend off to be killed?"

Bloom's eyes flared as she rounded on her friend. "Roxy didn't send him to die! We went willingly, and when it came down to the wore, I was the one who killed Sky. It was my anger that fed the dragon long enough for her to kill him. So there, happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Stella stepped back in shock, not sure of how to respond. "Bloom, I-"

"Save it! I don't want any of your apologies! Save them for Roxy."

The two girls were in the middle of a stalemate; their friends hovered closely around them, just waiting for a bomb to go off, literally. Just as soon as Stella opened her mouth, a giant explosion rocked through the center of the club, sending everyone flying into the walls. The whole place was buzzing; ash was clouding the air. The club was under attack, and all that could be heard was the cackle of something sinister coming right at them.

* * *

Flora had been pacing the café ever since she had been left there hours ago, downing chai tea after chai teas in efforts to keep her mind straight. She had been replaying the fight over and over again in her mind, and still it hurt worst every time she replayed it. She was so wrapped up in despair that the last thing she expected to pull her from her reverie was an explosion coming from the club next door, the club that her friends just happened to be in.

Immediately bolting up, she ran across the street, her heart pounding out of her chest. _Please, please let them be safe! _She was so focused on getting inside that she almost ran someone over, the pair falling over and onto the concrete.

"Oww…" came the voice, female, and Flora looked up to see a girl examining her knee, bright magenta hair shining in the afternoon light.

"Roxy!" Flora cried, rushing to her side. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just heard the explosion and-"

"Yeah me too," Flora sighed, taking her in. "But, wait a minute, how did you get here so fast? You left hours ago."

"Oh, I didn't really leave," she blushed sheepishly. "I was just hanging back around the corner in case one of you girls tried to come after me. You know, just to see if you would even try more…"

"Oh, Roxy," Flora felt her heart cry out for her friend, and she wrapped her in a hug. "Well, I stayed here for you, for you and our friends."

"Who are now inside this burning building," Roxy stated, drawing their attention back to the problem at hand.

"Right, well, we better go and help them! Believix!" Flora cried, transforming right before Roxy's eyes. It was a sight she would never get used to for sure.

"Winx!" Roxy cried as Flora was transforming, feeling completely inferior compared to her super-powerful lover.

Together the pair flew into the rubble, ready for whatever came after them.

* * *

As soon as Stella regained consciousness, she rolled over to her side, gasping for clean air that wasn't coming from the smoke the vents were piping to her. It was hard enough to see, none the less breathe in this place, and she really didn't want to be left totally vulnerable incase she had to make a quick escape. From her limited perspective, she could spot all of her friends lying close by, all unmoving, and all silent. Slowly, without drawing attention to herself, she crawled over to Bloom who was beginning to wheeze.

The Dragon Flame bearer's eyes were hazy. Barely opened through narrow slits, she had a cut down her face, but other then that, Stella could sense vitality in all of her organs.

"Come on Bloom. We have to…get out of here…"

"Stella…" Bloom coughed weakly, trying to move her arm. She caught it and tried to sit her up, but failed.

"Come on... we have to… get the others…" she managed through coughs.

"Stella…there…"

And with her words, Stella followed her friend's arm to where she had been trying to show her earlier. Standing ten feet away, crouched over Musa's body, was a woman. She was beautiful from her profile's perspective, with long black hair and dark, metallic eyes, but Stella knew better to judge character on beauty. The most evil things she had ever gone up against were beautiful. Instantly Stella tensed, lowering Bloom back to the ground where she promptly passed right back out, great, she thought. She was all alone against God knows who. The lady was probably a psychopath for all she knew.

"Such a pretty face…" the woman cooed as she ran her long fingers over Musa's face. "I remember when I used to be that beautiful."

And then she stood, and Stella was disturbed by what she saw. The other half of the woman's face looked like it belonged on a horror creature, the skin red and scar-ridden, and her eye large with the socket exposed to reveal the entire ball. Her hair had been shaven away, and her jaw bone was jutting from her face. It was as if she were an angel and the devil himself, heaven and hell.

"And you, so pretty as well. What a face… what a shame…"

She advanced on Stella, reaching for her with her arms, and Stella found herself complying with the woman. It was as if she were unable to move, mesmerized by the woman's face, her siren's voice.

"I'm sure you have lots of suitors," she said as she stroked Stella's face with velvet hands. "With a face as winning as yours, it's impossible not to. I had a face like yours when I was younger. So many men came to my door just to catch a look at me. But then I had my accident and, well, you see what happened to that face of mine. Ruined! By the one I trusted most, but no matter. There are so many more faces in the world, so many for me to take."

Her smile was captivating, almost hypnotizing, and what had once been an angry woman as she talked of her past became a winning personality once more. She rose Stella up from the ground, leading her to the center of the room.

"Oh, perfect! Just, wonderful," the woman awed as her black eyes took in Stella from a 360 degree view. All Stella wanted was to make this woman happy, so she was happy. "Oh yes, this is the face I will take. All this beauty, all this youth shall be mine!"

And as if the scarred part of her face wasn't bad enough, the woman opened her mouth more then was humanly possible to reveal a frightening row of long, pointy fangs that looked like dozens and dozens of pure white needles. However, this didn't scare Stella; she was still calm, even though she knew this woman was going to eat her face. She knew she should be screaming for her life right now, but she wasn't. She was calm, almost at peace.

Thankfully, the sight of two fairies bursting through the adjacent wall was enough to shatter her peace. The calming charm had broken, allowing Stella to scramble away from the woman, but not for long. She felt those long fingers reach her neck, the woman catching up to her in record speed, and tighten their grip as to starve her of oxygen.

"Let her go!" she heard a familiar voice call, and as the dust from the blast cleared, she saw Flora hovering above her, arms posed with an attack at the ready.

"Flora?" Stella called out, strangled.

"Ah, ah, ah." the woman tisked, cocking her head, "Don't shoot lest you want to harm your pretty friend."

"What do you want with Stella?" another voice called, giving way to Roxy, her small wings flapping behind Flora's. Was this a joke?

"Do not be alarmed, my dears. All I require is your friend's beauty, and then I shall be on my way."

"You were about to eat my face off!" Stella screamed as best she could, the woman lowering her down until they were eye to eye once more.

"Well, I never did say _exactly _how I was going to take it now did I?"

And with a lunge, her fangs reappeared, aiming right at Stella's jugular. Just as she felt the needles break the skin, a blast shot the woman back, releasing the vice grip she had on Stella. She fell to the ground in a gasping pile, looking up to see the woman chasing down Flora, sending powerful blasts of her own toward the Nature fairy.

"Roxy! Get Stella and the girls out of here!" Flora called as she sent an ivy wrap the woman's way, entangling her for a few moments before her own blast burnt through the roots.

Roxy scrambled to the unconscious girls, shooting portal spells at them, sending them outside the club where they'd be safe for now. She was just about to send Stella as well before the woman scooped her up into her arms, wrapping her in a bear hug. Roxy frantically looked for Flora only to find her in a heap, exhausted and passed out on the concrete rubble. Stella was screaming, the woman's fangs so close to puncturing her jaw that it was horrifying to watch. She had no time to hesitate or Stella would lose her head, literally. So, in one blast of everything her basic form could muster, she sent a blast towards the woman, praying it would hit her in time. And it did. The woman flew into the wall with gale force, a sickening crunch echoing off the walls.

Roxy collapsed to her knees, drained of all energy. But it was worth it. Though she had fang marks on her neck, they weren't deep; Stella had kept her head and would live another day. She sat in a pile silently crying, not paying Roxy any mind as the Animal fairy finally got up to check on Flora, and then on the woman. Unlike her initial thought, she had not killed the woman, merly broken her ribs. There were obvious signs of a concussion, but other then that, she looked fine. The police could find her and do with her as they liked. Roxy would have on hell of a story to tell: A woman who was trying to eat her friend's face off. That was a new one for sure.

Slowly, Flora regained consciousness and joined Roxy where she was now standing. From there, they could see their friends all waking up as well, medics checking them for injuries. All was well and no one was hurt.

"Flora…Roxy?" a small voice came from behind them and both were surprised to see Stella, meekly lying on her knees, unmoved since she had been released. "I'm sorry."

The two girls moved over to their friend who grasped onto them like they were her life line. She had her life flash before her own eyes nearly twice in a few minutes, and she was shaken to the bone. Now, she just needed someone to hold her. Now, she needed to apologize. She wept in their arms as they held her, never once moving until the police came to get them out, and even then, even as they removed the woman and all danger was gone; they stayed together, bound by tragedy.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Flora and Roxy returned to the small apartment of Flora's. Even though it wasn't much, Flora loved it because of how roomy it was and the fact that the girls lived next door in their own apartments.

Roxy still wasn't sure about living here because of how many plants there were and how small it was, but it would have to do since she couldn't go home to her parents. She still couldn't believe how misunderstanding her father was and was furious with him. She did miss her mom and Artu, but she couldn't go back home, so she was going to stay here with Flora for a while until she figured out something. Even though she would miss home, she was excited to live with Flora and be able to hang out all the time.

"Um Flora, I just realized that since we left in such a hurry I didn't pack any clothes, or anything for that matter," Roxy admitted, realization dawning on her.

"Well you can just use some of mine for now and we can go shopping tomorrow if you want!" Flora said.

Roxy wasn't too excited to wear Flora's clothes since they were all so revealing and that wasn't really her style, but she would rather do that then have to go all the way back to Earth and face her family again.

"Since I only have two rooms besides the kitchen and the bathroom, we can both sleep on my bed, if that is okay with you," Flora said as she took Roxy on the official tour of the apartment. Since the living room was filled with plants, there was no room for a couch. Roxy wasn't used to having such an intimate relationship with someone, but she imagined it wouldn't be so bad sharing a bed with Flora seeing as they were now dating.

That's fine! Can I possibly change into some pajamas or something?" Roxy asked.

"If you want to," Flora smirked. She didn't know what it was, but she suddenly just wanted to kiss Roxy, to touch every corner of her body. It was probably the sight of her in her room, ready to undress, and the thought of sleeping so close to her, but she was madly in love with her and just wanted to be with her no matter what.

"Okay then, what do you want me to use?" Roxy asked, noticing the wide smile on Flora's face. She wasn't really sure why she was so smiley, but she guessed it was probably because they were together. Roxy was just as happy, but she was just a bit depressed about how things had gone with her father. She had to forget that though, she didn't want to make Flora sad too.

"How about this?" Flora asked as she pulled out one of her oversized night shirts. "It's really comfy!"

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed since it's late," Roxy replied, leaving Flora alone in the room.

She took the shirt with her and brushed her teeth. She had only been gone a few seconds, but the place had totally changed. She came back into the bedroom to find all the lights off except for a few candles. It looked really romantic and she noticed that Flora was lying across the bed in a small, silk lace dress. The lace covered her breasts but she could clearly see her nipples through it. This turned Roxy on even though she didn't realize that she had wanted Flora already.

They hadn't really been together since that night in the hospital, and she wasn't even sure if she would like having sex with Flora as much now that she wasn't on the drug. However, she clearly had feelings for her because of the warm sensation she was starting to feel in her stomach and chest at the sight of Flora in lingerie.

"I feel underdressed now!" Roxy stammered, still staring at Flora.

"You're perfect!" Flora reassured her. "If you want we can go buy you some sexy stuff tomorrow, but I really don't mind, I like this natural look a lot too." Flora purred, her eyes moving seductively down Roxy's body, hypnotized by her scantily-clad girlfriend, Roxy climbed onto the bed and lied down beside her. Flora bent over, lightly grabbed Roxy's face, and started to gently kiss her.

It was a soft kiss to test the boundaries of their relationship. Flora was just as uncertain as Roxy was about this, but as Roxy began to kiss her back fiercely, it was easy for the girls to lose themselves in each other.

They continued kissing for a while as Roxy enjoyed Flora's strawberry flavored lip gloss, sucking on the Nature fairy's plump lips. Flora's lips were Roxy's favorite feature. Flora, on the other hand, had more then kissing in mind and began to move her hands down to Roxy's thighs. Taking no break from kissing, she then slid her hand up the night shirt, up to Roxy's right breast, gently giving it a squeeze. Roxy let out a little breath, both in shock and pleasure. Deeply pleased at her lover's reaction, Flora then began to roll Roxy's now hard nipple between her fingers.

The warm feeling inside of Roxy's stomach began to grow more intense with each roll, and she realized that she really did want this to happen, that before, the sex wasn't just an effect of the drug. She wanted Flora to touch and kiss every inch of her body, and she wanted to do the same exact thing to her. Newly inspired, she reached out and traced the lace that covered Flora's breasts and could feel her nipples become hard beneath her touch.

"I really love this night gown Flora…" Roxy sighed as they took a short break from kissing. Roxy's breath tickled Flora's nose, causing her to giggle like a little girl, drunk on love. Flora then moved her other hand up Roxy's shirt to play with her other nipple, still laughing. Soon enough she had Roxy completely naked on the bed, the night shirt in a heap at her feet.

"You are so beautiful Roxy, your body is perfect," Flora breathed into her ear as she reached her hand down to Roxy's folds, lightly tracing the outside, making sure not to enter her yet. She knew how to drive Roxy mad.

Roxy was beginning to get very wet because of how much Flora was teasing her. She could feel the heat gathering in between her thighs, that wonderful pain, and she wanted Flora to feel the same way. Impulsively, she reached her hands up Flora's dress and pulled it off of her, leaving her completely naked, her breasts bouncing into place.

The one thing Roxy absolutely loved about Flora's body was her honey colored skin, and more importantly the way her breasts looked because of it. They were like two large exotic melons that were ready for the picking, and they were practically hanging right over her face. She couldn't contain herself; they just looked so juicy. She grabbed them both and pulled them down to her lips.

Roxy started to tease her by licking each nipple and getting each one wet. Flora gave a large moan of pleasure. "Please do more," she begged as she continued to play with Roxy's nipple with one hand and her pussy with the other.

Roxy then lightly kissed one nipple before taking it into her mouth, suckling on it like a newborn baby, and then played with the other one with her fingers.

"Oh God Roxy, that is perfect, I love that!" Flora moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of Roxy sucking on her. The tugging motion she felt with each suck was egging on her sex drive. All of a sudden, in a flash of heat, she inserted two of her fingers into Roxy's vagina, and Roxy moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Flora! Oh! OH!" She cried as Flora slowly plunged in and out of her. Flora tried to continue to play with Roxy's breasts, but they were too far away, so she just settled with trying to get Roxy's pussy as wet as she could. She then put her fingers into her faster and deeper, curling the fingers into her tight walls, reaching the one spot she knew Roxy loved from before. They were on the same rhythm as she went in and out, Roxy throwing her hips into Flora at every lunge.

Suddenly they stopped, and Roxy whimpered at the loss. She was so close to coming that it wasn't even funny. It wasn't until Roxy opened her eyes did she understand why.

Somehow, in the middle of her ministrations, Flora had looked up at her beautiful lover to enjoy the look of pleasure she had brought her. It was then that the Nature fairy took notice of something she hadn't before. A scar, a delicate white line etched into Roxy's cream colored skin that was only the length of her pointer finger. She could hear the heart thrumming beneath it, the rapid heartbeat fluttering under her fingers.

Tears pricked at Flora's eyes, and Roxy leaned up to meet her gaze, confused and concerned for her friend. She wondered why Flora was crying when they had been enjoying each other just moment's previous. Then, she saw Flora's long slender fingers running right above her breast, her warm palm barely touching her skin. The Nature fairy was shaking, and a familiar sense of guilt overwhelmed Roxy.

She reached over to grab Flora's hand, entrapping it in her own, holding it over her heart, her borrowed heart. Flora raised her eyes to meet Roxy's, and together they laid down facing one another, arms and legs interwoven in a tight bond. This was about more then sex now. This was about love.

"Does it hurt?" Flora whispered, her eyes flicking from the scar to Roxy's face. _It was a stupid question, _she thought, _of course it didn't hurt. _It was a simple surgery, leaving barely a blemish or side effect. The heart would never pain Roxy, at least not physically.

"Yes…" Roxy replied solemnly. "Not always, but sometimes. Especially when I'm alone…"

"Tell me about it," Flora suggested softly, her arms pulling Roxy closer to her embrace. The Animal fairy shuddered, letting out a shaky breath. She wanted to tell Flora; she could trust her, but she didn't know how she could make her understand how it felt, to be this alone, to be this lost in her own body. So, she started from the beginning.

"It started after I met my dad, after we left the house. His words, I don't know, really hurt me and cut deep. I started to think that I really wasn't worth anything, that I was just a lost cause. And part of that is right. I mean, I hurt so many people; I am living off of the heart of the girl I got killed. And now Musa can't even look at me straight…"

"Sweetie, that wasn't your fault," Flora said, stroking Roxy's face which was becoming flushed with frustration and shame. "You couldn't control what happened to you. You weren't yourself. And I know that if you had the chance, you would've stopped yourself."

"But that's not it Flora. I wish that was all it was, but it's not," Roxy gasped, looking defeated and scared. "Sometimes I wake up at night for no reason, covered in sweat, and I feel like a stranger in my body, like someone else has control. When I'm alone, my mind goes blank and I feel like I'm not even here. Sometimes, I feel like I'm not me anymore, like I'm just going to fade away, living off of borrowed time."

"Oh, sweetie," Flora sighed as she felt her heart weep for her friend. Roxy felt so damaged, and Flora had no idea how to help. How could she fix something so broken in so many ways?

"I didn't deserve this…" Roxy stated, placing her own hand over her chest, her nails clawing at the immaculate stitching. "I feel this heart beneath my fingers and I am constantly reminded of Galatea. I can feel her within me, her life beating in my chest, desperately trying to break free, and I feel like a monster. Who would waste their life trying to save mine? Who would give everything up to save a monster?"

"Roxy, listen to me: You are _not _a monster," Flora said with a gentle fierceness, commanding Roxy's attention. Roxy meekly looked up, her eyes expression downcast, and she was so happy minutes earlier. "Galatea did what she did so you could live a life she knew you deserved. She wanted you to live, Roxy. She knew you could do so much more, that you are an amazing person, just like I did. She saw someone sweet and kind and so very amazing, and who wouldn't give up their life to save that?"

"But she was all of those things as well! Who says I was better? Who says I should be the one to live?" Roxy exclaimed, turning away from Flora.

"I can't answer that Roxy," Flora said, turning over as well so she faced her lover's back. "But she made her choice. She was raised to value life, to help others, and that was what made her so amazing. She would've wanted you to live. She would've wanted you to have her heart. She wouldn't have saved you otherwise."

"But I miss her so much…" Roxy's voice broke, and finally tears came. "How can I live on with her heart beating in my chest, keeping me alive while she rots away under the earth?"

"You're strong Roxy. You have so much ahead of you. You won't make her sacrifice meaningless," Flora encouraged, leaning into Roxy's neck.

"And how do I do that?" Roxy asked quietly, her hiccups slowly fading.

"You live a life Galatea would be proud of. You use her life to make other's lives better."

Roxy turned back over to Flora, eyeing her with intensity. There was something in that statement that changed her, something that made her think that maybe, just maybe, there was something out there left worth living for. Yes, she wouldn't let Galatea's sacrifice go to shame. She would try to live a better life, starting with Flora. She would try, even if it killed her.

"Thank you, Flora," Roxy smiled, kissing the Nature fairy on the forehead, resting her face on the girl's chest. Flora reached her hand to stroke Roxy's hair, running her fingers through those beautiful magenta locks.

"I think I love you Roxy…" Flora whispered gently, snuggling in closer to her love. She was never going to let her go; she was never going to hurt her, and now she knew deep in her heart just how real their relationship was. It was deep and true and pure, untainted and raw, and together, they were wonderful.

"I think I love you too Flora," Roxy responded. She wrapped her arms and her one leg around Flora, pulling her close so she could feel her breasts up against her body, but mostly so Flora's face was right against hers. She wanted to wake up to those beautiful jade eyes. Never had she felt so comfortable and at home then right here in this moment as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Together, they would make it through anything.

* * *

After their wonderful night together, Roxy and Flora were now completely at ease with their relationship. There were no more doubts about the Spiffy drug or about whether or not their love was true or not. They were happy, and almost everyone else seemed to be too.

All the Winx girls except Musa were supportive of their relationship; she still would barely talk to Roxy even after what happened the night before. The Specialists were a little harder to determine, but after a few awkward run-ins, the buys just decided to accept it. Once they realized that the girls were still the same girls, they were fine with them, all except Helia who had mysteriously vanished. Not even the guys knew where he had gone.

A week had passed and Roxy tried all that she could to mend her friendship with Musa, but nothing that she was doing seemed to work. Flora's heart was weeping for Roxy as she watched her trying to set things right. Flora and Roxy decided to gather the rest of the girls over to their apartment for pizza and movies, and luckily they all showed up. Even Stella came looking happy, which was a big deal seeing as though she had only just forgiven Roxy for almost killing her boyfriend.

But of course, movies were only entertaining for so long. They were re-runs after all, and it was a perfectly good afternoon. They needed to do something.

"Hey, Magix just opened the new mall last month! Let's go get some new digs!" Stella exclaimed, ready to get out of the plant-infested apartment. Of course she would bring up shopping.

"That's a perfect idea Stella! Roxy was in need of some new clothes anyway," Flora agreed with a smile, moving over to place a hand on Roxy's shoulder.

Even though Flora had said that they would go and get some new clothes for Roxy, a trip to Alfea had derailed those plans. Flora and Roxy had gone to Alfea to see Ms. Faragonda and were informed that the Animal fairy would have to choose to return to school or not for the year. Roxy was not looking forward to having to return to the dorms and had asked if she could stay with Flora and come to school each day. The headmistress was sad to inform them that no student could live off campus while they were attending, she had gave Roxy one week to choose if she would be returning for the rest of the year or not.

Earlier in the day Roxy had called Ms. Faragonda and gave her answer with Flora sitting beside her. The Headmistress was saddened to hear that Roxy would not be returning until the next school year but could understand with everything that had happened to her over the summer break, but told her that she would be welcomed back the next year.

"We could all use some new threads. These things are getting kinda ratty." Musa nodded, pointing out a tear in her new favorite skirt.

"Well then, it's decided! To the mall!" Stella exclaimed. She was the first out the door, tripping over Flora's prized peonies to leave.

Once they were outside, they boarded the next bus to Downtown Magix and patiently rode out the hour-long ride in silence. All save for Stella who could not shut up about how cute Brandon looked in a cast. She had told the story of how she charmed it pink about five times before the bus let them out.

It only took the girls a few minutes' walk before they reached the new mall and only a few more to reach the place they were looking for, Winged Wonders, the most posh, upscale boutique in all of the western realms. It was where Stella had gotten her Princess Ball gown back on Solaria, and where Musa had gotten hers for her performances back on Melody. Of course, they sold more then just fancy dresses; they were a universal store, clothing for all genders and body types, and that was why they were there. Because if any place could redesign their new looks, it would be Winged Wonders.

The girls promptly all went their separate ways into the vast store, leaving just Roxy by herself.

"Oh…" she sighed, moving over to a mirror. She had no choice but to wear Flora's clothes for the day, deciding on a pair of light blue capris and a matching off-white lace crop top. The colors were off, making her fair skin look paler then it was, and the five-inch platform heels she had on only made her look ridiculously tall. It was like she was playing dress-up in the wrong closet. She loved Flora, but they just were not a match in the world of clothing.

"Hey, why the long face?" Stella asked, popping up behind the dejected fairy.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that everyone else left to find clothes, and I have no idea what to look for."

"Well, lucky for you, you now have your own personal stylist!"

"Really? Who?"

"Me silly! Now come here!"

Stella practically yanked Roxy towards her and together they walked over to a giant disk standing right in the middle of the floor. There was a mirror to the side, but otherwise, nothing special.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Stand in the circle."

Stella pointed a finger at the colorful ring on the floor, and Roxy obliged to her will even though she thought Stella was going crazy.

"Now think about what you see yourself in. Close your eyes and picture it. What is your 'look'?"

"I don't have a look…" Roxy responded through closed eyes.

"Well don't think of nothing! If you don't think of something you'll end up naked!"

"What!"

Roxy scrambled out of the circle, checking to make sure her clothes were still intact. She could only picture the horror of being exposed to all these people. She could never show her face again. She was mad at Stella for tricking her, and slapped her across the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Stella cried in protest.

"For tricking me! Why would you want me to be naked in front of all these people?"

"I don't want you to be naked! I said you would end up naked if you didn't give the mainframe something to give you!" Stella exclaimed, rushing into the circle to prove her point. "You think of something you want to wear, and boom! It appears! Just like magic."

And just as she was speaking, a whole new outfit appeared on her body. Her old clothes were replaced by a very flattering lavender one-shoulder frock that was all black lace in the back and a denim micro-mini. Knee-high brown leather boots replaced her old shoes and bangles jingled across her wrists. All Roxy could do was stare at Stella's less-then-a-second-transformation. She wished clothes sopping worked this way on Earth.

"Hmm, I like it!" Stella said as she examined herself in the mirror. "I'll keep it! Now it's your turn!"

Roxy was once again pulled into the circle.

"Now, don't be afraid. I promise it's painless and you can always try again if you don't like something. Just close your eyes and think."

And she did. Just as soon as she had shut her eyes, she felt a whoosh of air and suddenly she knew she had changed into something else. Warily, she opened one eye and was horrified at what she saw in the mirror.

She had wanted to look like a rocker, but obviously it didn't work. That or her vision was skewed. She was wearing tight leather pants and a matching jacket with a lot of spiked jewelry and platform boots. It was not a good look. Even Stella was speechless.

"Take two," Roxy mumbled under her breath as she closed her eyes again. The whoosh returned, and it brought something totally different.

She was in a dress, and a bright pink one to say the least. It was covered in sequins and lace and was paired with the most God-awful Mary-Jane's she had ever seen. She looked like a child princess fairytale threw up.

Again and again she went and went until finally, she stumbled across something she liked. Stella looked up from her tired stupor to actually take an interest this time.

Roxy actually looked attractive in the simple, powder blue, off-the-shoulder three-quarter-sleeved sweater, the color perfect for her eyes. It was matched with a light brown cargo-pocket skirt and red and white laced-up boots, all of which would never go together except on Roxy.

"Wow," Stella said, admiring her friend's first real success at the clothing beam. "I guess fifteenth time's the charm?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Roxy responded, admiring herself. Although she liked the sweater and the shoes, she wasn't really loving the skirt. She hated skirts, but she did love the cargo material. Stella seemed to sense this and started to look around at the actual clothes in the store.

"Wait just one second…" Stella said, wandering off into the masses of clothes. A few seconds later, she reappeared holding a pair of pants in her hand.

"Here you go! Try these."

Roxy put them on and immediately something clicked. This was it; this was her outfit. She had replaced the skirt with a pair of skinny black cargos, and now she felt more like herself then ever. She would even go as far to say she liked this outfit over her Earth clothes.

"Stunning, just wow! You look so great!" Stella gushed, pride in her good work shining though. "You should totally keep it."

"I think I will."

"Perfect! Let me get the other girls!"

Stella ran about, collecting up the girls one by one to have them comment on Roxy's new look, each one receiving a golden star, even from Musa which surprised Roxy. Apparently everyone approved. Last to review her look was Flora, who analyzed her with an iron eye. Finally, Flora broke out into a smile.

"I love it! Oh Roxy you look so pretty!" she gushed, running to hug her.

Flora too looked different, a new hot pink, low-cut crop top and white booty shorts showing off all her curves in every place. She looked like a Playboy Bunny, but Roxy wasn't complaining. She was the one who got to ravish that any time she wanted.

"Thanks you guys! I'm just so glad that I could find something so I didn't have to keep stealing Flora's clothes."

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about it! What's yours is mine!"

Flora leaned over to kiss Roxy, right there, out in public for the world to see. Roxy was shocked at first, but that didn't stop her from responding to the kiss. They embraced for a good thirty seconds before anyone made a comment.

"Now, if you two love birds are done, we still have to pay for all this," Layla said waving her own merchandise.

"Oh, but I don't have any money…" Roxy's happiness immediately fell.

"It's okay. Clothes are on me!" Stella assured her, whipping out her platinum edition credit card.

"Are you sure?" Roxy asked, not liking to mooch off of her friends.

"Yeah! It's the least I can do after my horrible behavior towards you."

They ended the conversation there, all the girls leaving to pay except for Roxy and Flora. They wondered if the girls did that on purpose… again.

"So, do you really like it?" Roxy asked Flora now that all the pressure was off.

"Of course I do sweetie! I'd love you if you were wearing a garbage bag!"

"That's not what I meant…" Roxy sighed, turning away from Flora.

"I know," Flora replied, stepping close behind Roxy so that they were pressed onto each other. "And I do have to say, I love the way this sweater makes your boobs stand out. It turns me on. In fact, I'm turned on by it right now…"

Flora moved her hands under Roxy's shirt and began fondling her left boob, pulling it out of its bra cup. Roxy giggled and looked around the store. No one had noticed them yet and the girls had yet to return, which gave them time to do what they both so badly wanted to do.

"I bet I can beat you to the bathroom," Roxy whispered into Flora's ear.

"You're on."

And the couple raced to the back of the store, ready for their game of seven minutes in heaven, but they knew it wouldn't take that long.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
